


Made For Each Other

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Series: Christmas Gifts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Fall, it's before the first war in Heaven, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Cyndi, aka Michael, who's OTP is Michifer. Based off an RP we have that is currently very angsty, dealing with Lucifer betraying Heaven. However, the beginning of it wasn't so angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TickleMeLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/gifts).



Lucifer was in the gardens, in a secluded area, sitting and leaning against a wall. Most angels left him alone, unless he came to them. He supposed being an archangel intimidated them, but he wasn't really concerned by it. He was personable, sure, but he preferred to be alone. Or with Michael, that was even better. Michael always found him, always knew where Lucifer would be, and Lucifer liked it that way. He never minded Michael coming to get him.

Sure enough, Michael appeared after a short while. Lucifer opened his eyes, smiling at his brother. "Micha," he greeted softly, and Michael smiled. 

"Luca," his brother replied. "Hiding again?"

Lucifer scoffed. "Not hiding. You can always find me, can't you? And I know our Father could. That's all I really care about."

Michael just shook his head fondly, moving to sit beside his brother. "If you say so, brother."

"I do," Lucifer answered. "Did you need me for any particular reason?"

"Is wanting to see you not reason enough?" Michael inquired, and Lucifer chuckled softly. 

"I suppose that's a good reason," he replied, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, shoulders brushing against each other gently.

"Michael," Lucifer said softly after a few moments. "We were made for each other, correct?"

Michael blinked as he looked over at his brother. "Of course," he replied. "Why do you ask? You know this already."

"I just wanted to hear you say it," Lucifer murmured, closing his eyes again.

Michael just gave a soft, breathless laugh, leaning in to brush his lips gently against Lucifer's, smiling as Lucifer returned the kiss just as softly.


End file.
